Hellfire and Darkness
by aliceistiny
Summary: Raven is the princess of Hellfire; Wykkyd is the prince of Darkness. Their families have always been at war. But will a chance encounter in the human world change that? Rated T for now. KydRae. Dont like; dont read.
1. Basic Info

**Heyy. It's Alice. I'm starting a new story, k? I'm only posting the summary and character info rite now. So here you go.**

**

* * *

Summary: Wykkyd and Raven are enemies from two different realms. Wykkyd is the prince of darkness; Raven is the princess of Hellfire. Their families have always been at war, but will a chance encounter in the human world change everything?**

**Alternate Summary: For each deadly sin, there is a hell. And for each hell, there is a caretaker, so to speak. Raven's father, Trigon, is the caretaker of Wrath. She is known as the princess of Wrath/Hellfire. Kyd's father, Konariz, is the caretaker of Pride. Each is the heir, but they are mortal enemies. Will a chance encounter change that?**

**Rate: T, may change with amount of violence and fluff.**

**Character Info:**

**Raven: daughter of Trigon; human name-Rachel; heir to the throne of the hell-Wrath; Known as the princess of Hellfire; powers include: telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, empathy, levitation, and a series of black (color of) magic. 16 years old.**

**Wykkyd: real name-Konjurek; human name-Elliot; son of Konariz and Jureki (goddess of humility [Humble-ness]); older, half-brother to Cylenariz/Psyche (daughter of Konariz and Ariaiz [goddess of Light]); powers include: ability to open portals/dimensions, telepathy, teleportation, and empathy; hakf-demon, half-god. 17 years old.**

**Psyche: real name-Cylenariz; human name-Amya; daughter of Konariz and Ariaiz; half-sister to Wykkyd/Konjurek; half demon, half goddess; powers include: telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, teleportation, and a series of blue (color of) magic; known as the princess of Darkness/Light; less control over her powers than Raven; falls in love with a human in later chapters. 16 years old**

**Character Appearance:**

**Raven: purple hair and eyes; pale skin; gem on forehead; 5'5" in height; shoulder-length; long legs; melodic, non-girly voice; sometimes speaks in a monotone.**

**Wykkyd: full, red eyes; black hair; pale; tall-6'6"; slightly built/muscle-y; fangs; deep, rich, seductive voice. Prefers to speak using telepathy.**

**Psyche: pale; long, jet-black hair; hair goes to mid-back; red eyes with gray around the edges and black around the pupils; 5'4" in height; smooth, non-girly voice.**

**

* * *

**

**So? U think you might wanna read it? If u want this story thentell me in ur review plz. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	2. Dreamers

**Hey! It's Alice! After some feedback, I'm adding the first chapter to this story! Yay! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoi!**

**Disclaimer: screw these things! I have decided that I don't need these stupid disclaimers. I'm obviously not the owner of the TT. So….HA!**

**Warning: there is some Greek language in here. And I will have the translation at the bottom. Please check there for the meaning of any Greek in the story/chapter. Thank you.**

**Enjoi!**

She lay on the flat rock she called her bed. Her purple-iris eyes remained closed as she slept peacefully. Images flashed across her closed eyelids as she dreamt a dream.

**Raven!**_ A male voice called though she couldn't place it._

_A scream sounded and she spun to find him. Her greatest enemy: Konjurek Wykkyd. He was kneeling on the ground and he looked at her with pleading eyes. His hand reached out for her and she lifted it automatically and took it in her small hand, finding it fit perfectly. As if they were made for each other. It felt right, somehow._

_A beam flashed and Konjurek was thrown across from her at a wall. His face contorted in pain and he yelled out in agony. Raven's vision flashed red and her anger bubbled up inside of her. She spun around in an angry fury and yelled out at Konjurek's attacker, only to find that it was her father._

"_Daughter," her father said in his demon tone. "Finish him. Finish the heir to Konariz's throne! Finish off Konjurek Wykkyd!"_

_Raven felt tears prickling down her cheeks. She felt her powers swirling around her and with a flick of her wrist, sent her father flying backward and she sprinted towards her fallen foe. Konjurek lay knocked out in front of her and she wiped dust off of his face. His red orbs opened and his lips pulled up into a smile at her. He lifted his pale hand and gently caressed her cheek._

**Raven**_, he breathed. _**Dear, sweet Raven: with hair and eyes as purple as a raven's feather and beauty rarer than a diamond in the rough**_. He chuckled softly and smiled at her. _**My love. Goodbye**_._

"_No!" she screamed as his eyes drifted shut. "Konjurek, NO!"_

The purple-haired girl sat up in a flutter and placed her pale hand on her chest, hoping to calm her erratic heart. Her brow was covered in sweat and her breath was ragged. She clutched her chest and tried to erase the memory of that strange dream.

A bang at her door caused her to jump up.

"Princess! Princess, are you up?" called one of her father's servant, a demon no less. "Princess, your father awaits you!"

Her father, Trigon, was a caretaker of one of the seven hells. He ran the hell of Wrath. One day, when his rule was over, SHE will rule. She was not a princess, however; simply KNOWN as one. She was known as the princess of Wrath, or Hellfire.

Raven was to be the next caretaker of this god-forsaken hell. She was the heir to the Wrath throne, so to speak.

"_Fige*,_" she growled at the demon.

"Princess! Awaken!" the demon yelled again.

The princess growled and sat up, angry that she has to get up. Of course, she had already been woken up by her strange dream. And _man_, that dream was STRANGE. Her? Konjurek? "My love"? The pain she felt when he said Goodbye felt SO real to her. As if, it was REALLY happening and Konjurek Wykkyd was dying. He said goodbye, and it felt as if her whole life was shattering. She was losing her—

_NO_, she mentally stopped herself as she took deep breaths. _No, Raven, he's your enemy. EN-E-MY. MORTAL enemy. You're Wrath; he's Pride. He's forbidden. You're not his love. Your hand doesn't fit perfectly in his. And his smile doesn't make you feel—_

_Dammit, I'm doing it again. Okay, no more thinking of the dream. Back to reality._

"Princess!" The demon yelled again. She rose to her feet and went to the boulder known as her 'door'. She phased through it. "Prin— Oh, _Kalimera*_, Princess." The demon bowed in respect.

She nodded in return and, with a sweep of her cloak, walked away to practice spells and what not.

_Today is going to be a LONG day_, she thought as she made her way to greet her father.

* * *

The prince of Darkness attacked the fighting dummy with swiftness and strength. Each blow was landed right he wanted. He hit the dummy as a vent, trying to get that dream out of his mind. It was so strange. It replayed in his mind like a home movie. He could distinctly hear her voice etched in his mind. He found that he LIKED hearing her voice etched in his mind. It was music to his—

_No, NO!_ He mentally yelled in his mind. _Dammit, Konjurek, STOP thinking that about your ENEMY! _

He sighed and gave the dummy a round-house kick. The blow hit the dummy's head and the round, blank ball flew off. He watched it fly across the room and slam against the wall, splattering into a million pieces. Suddenly, the splattered pieces formed to look like princess Raven's face and his heart broke just like the head of the dummy. He fell to his knees and held the pieces in his hand.

_Oh, Geez. Raven…_ his thoughts snapped when he realized what he was thinking and WHO he was thinking of.

He quickly jumped to his feet and threw away the remains of the dummy's head. He then ran to his father, hoping to get some time in the human realm to get away from everything.

Little did he know, a certain princess was doing the EXACT same thing…

**Hey! How'd you like this chapter? Good? No reviews=no updates. Comment and review.**

**Here's the translations for the Greek that I used in this chapter:**

**Fige: go away.**

**Kalimera: Good morning.**

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Comment and review!**

**--alice**


	3. Looks

**Hey! It's Alice. I've gotten a lot of good feedback for the last chapter and I'm bored as hell so I'm updating. Hope you like it! **

**Enjoi!**

_Previously:_

_Little did he know, a certain princess was doing the EXACT same thing…_

_

* * *

_"Father," announced the demoness as she walked into her father's court.

"Yes, gem?" asked the evil ruler of Wrath.

"I wish to visit the mortals," she said, kneeling down in respect.

"And why is that, portal?" asked her father questioningly.

She stood up and lied in a confident tone, "I wish to wreck havoc on those worthless humans."

Her father smiled in approval. He rose from his throne and patted her purple-locked head.

"Go, my daughter," he agreed. "Go, and wreck havoc on the mortal realm."

She nodded and stepped through the portal that led to the human world and away from the Hells—more importantly, away from Konjurek Wykkyd.

* * *

Konjurek gave word to his father that he was visiting the human world and was granted his wish. He nodded and stepped through the portal, hoping to get away from his home and a certain princess that he dreamt of.

He fell out of the portal, into an alley and quickly found the box of human clothes. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with a skull on it, and some black converse. He quickly dressed and stepped onto the street.

_Finally_, he thought. _I'm away from that fiery pit…and that dream._

_

* * *

_Raven fell gracefully out of the portal, landing on one knee. She didn't bother finding the box of human clothes and stepped onto the crowded streets, earning strange looks from the pedestrians. But even if she DID dress in human clothes, she would've earned strange looks. With her pale skin, purple hair and eyes, getting weird looks was inevitable.

She was shoved lightly by a pedestrian going the opposite way of her and she turned to give the person a piece of her mind.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, grabbing the person—clothed in black—by the shoulder and spun him around. "Ever heard of apolo—Konjurek?"

* * *

Konjurek couldn't believe his eyes. _Well, speak of the DAMN devil_, he thought. Here was princess Raven standing RIGHT in front of him! JUST the person he was TRYING to get away from! What are the chances! He stared in shock at her and he found that he was absolutely SPEECHLESS.

He stared intently at her and realized…she was more beautiful than people give her credit for. Her purple orbs and her violet locks; her small, slender frame and her long, alabaster legs. She was…GORGEOUS. Her lovely, pale skin. Everything about her was gorgeous.

_**Raven**_**,** he breathed mentally, the name ringing bells in his mind.

* * *

**Ugh! Sorry this chapter is so short! At least I updated! Hope you liked it! Plz don't hurt me if you didn't! comment and review.**

**--alice**


	4. Need To Get Away

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. But I've finally got some time and I can update. I really hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Here are some replies:**

**Suicide In A Bottle: glad you liked it. Thanks for the review. It means a lot. Yeah, I'm excited for how it goes too. Haha, just let it flow. Hope you'll stick with me through the whole story.**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: haha, yeah. Thanks for the review. You're one of my fave reviewers and we have awesome messages. Haha. Kyd is so weird.**

**Ninjacat5: haha, yeah, I guess he does. Glad you liked it. I like your stories too.**

**For the other reviewers: thanks for all the reviews, guy. You're great. I'm really glad you guys took the time to read MY story and actually ENJOYED it. Haha, thanks. You guys rock!**

**Here's the new chapter to Hellfire And Darkness.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

Raven stared at the boy in front of her, clad in human clothes while she was just in a leotard and cloak. His color-contact-covered eyes stared into her strange, purple orbs as they took in each other's presence. She blushed as his eyes raked down her body, heat rising everywhere his eyes trailed.

_**Raven,**_ he said mentally.

Her head snapped back up to look at him, to find him blushing too with a sheepish smile on his lips. Her face softened at the sight of him. He looked like a little boy who was told that he had to hold some girl's hand.

_Oh, he looks so CUTE, _she thought then caught herself. _Whoa, Raven, WHAT are you thinking? He's your MORTAL enemy! Stop it!_

He cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to him. He smiled and waved slightly, giving off a friendly aura. She relaxed and smiled back. Hmm, their first civilized meeting. Lovely.

"Konjurek," she said with a nod.

_**What are you doing here?**_ He asked, finding a sudden interest in his shoelace and not meeting Raven's eyes.

"I needed to get away from the fiery pits of Hell," she said with nonchalance.

Now, other people would probably think that was an inside joke between the two teens but they both knew that Raven was VERY serious.

"How about you?" she asked.

_**Same here…**_

"Any certain reason?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

_**No reason; you?**_

"Like I said, I needed to get away."

_**Right…**_

They stood in awkward silence as people walked past them, completely oblivious to the two teens. Konjurek risked a glance at the girl and she caught him, raising an eyebrow at his gaze.

"Need something?" she asked in a monotone.

He quickly looked away, shaking his head furiously. He noticed out of his peripheral vision that her lip twitched in amusement and her eyes sparkled slightly. Did she find him funny? He smirked inwardly at the thought.

He saw her turn and begin to walk away and he instinctively reached out to grab her wrists, stopping her in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder at him and waited for him to speak but words never escaped his mouth.

"Konjurek? Do you mind letting me go?" she wondered, trying to get him to talk.

_**Huh? OH, right…**_ and he reluctantly let go.

She, once again, began to walk away but there was no way that he was going to let her go without a goodbye.

_**Raven, wait.**_

"Yes?" she asked, turning back to face him.

He sucked in a breath to calm his nerves and slowly reached out to touch her cheek, which flushed with color at his touch. He smiled and pulled his hand back to kiss his fingertips. She stared at his actions in awe and found herself checking him out.

The jeans he wore were fairly skinny and they sagged a bit below his waist, showing the edge of his boxers and his studded belt that also sagged. His black-and-gray t-shirt had a band called "Metallica" on it and it looked good against his pale skin. His arms were lean but she could tell he had some muscle. Her eyes went to his neck and then his chin and landed on his lips where he was still kissing his fingers. She looked back into his red eyes and found an emotion that she couldn't point out. Determination? Hate?...Lust?

Konjurek kissed the tips of his fingers as he watched Raven's eyes trail down his body, noticing that her gaze stopped at his waist, his arms and his neck. He almost smirked at her admiration. She finally looked at his face and he could tell that she saw the hooded lust in his eyes, finding a hint of desire in hers.

As if controlled by an invisible force, she stepped closer to the point where their chests almost touched and he could feel her breath on his neck. If he moved a fraction of an inch, he would be able to smell her hair but he didn't need to. He already knew what she smelled like from how close they were.

She smelled of lavender and vanilla and he found that he was practically intoxicated by the combination. Her fingers lightly trailed up his left arm and took his hand from his lips, bringing them to her own. Her eyes flashed a burgundy-red for a moment and his tongue lightly traced his lower lip, hypnotized by the feel of her lips on his skin.

_**Raven…**_ he breathed mentally, the name suddenly music to his ears.

She smirked and sucked his index finger into her mouth, causing him to lowly moan.

"Yes, Konjurek?" she asked, lightly sucking.

"KONJUREK?" called a voice that was VERY familiar.

Konjurek quickly spun around and looked around, seeing his half-sister across the street making her way over to him. When he turned back around to look at Raven, she was gone.

* * *

**Hmm, this was…interesting. Not exactly how I wanted it to turn out but ok! What'd you guys think? You like? Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


End file.
